


Around the Corner

by Poppifer



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trollstopia (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppifer/pseuds/Poppifer
Summary: A series of one shots involving Poppy & Branch’s new relationship during the "Trollstopia" series. Most of these chapters will be NSFW/mature.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Hiding Place Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I am almost done with "Royally Screwed", but got inspired by the new "Trollstopia" series. Even though the series doesn't blatantly seem to mention Broppy's relationship status, it feels like they're obviously in love and dating (because duh).  
> So this will be a bunch of random little moments inspired by the show, of what I feel like is going on between episodes. If you haven't watched "Trollstopia", no worries, I won't spoil much & it's not tied super closely to the show. 
> 
> This first chapter references "Branch Out of Water".
> 
> The chapters I have planned are NSFW/mature. Updates are going to be random/whenever I feel like it. Enjoy!

Branch had adjusted quickly to the techno trolls having their 4 AM rave parties in his favorite secret hangout. The hot springs were one of his favorite peaceful spots in the entirety of Trollstopia, and it brought him a lot of positive energy to start off his day with a swim to clear his head. The addition of the techno trolls was a frustration at first, but thanks to Poppy’s advice, he slowly accepted them. Soon enough, hanging out with the techno trolls first thing in the morning felt similar to the jolt a freshly poured cup of coffee gave him. He looked forward to it, and found himself making friends with these new trolls.

One morning, he woke up with a yawn, stretching and working his shoulders, bopping his way to the hot springs to enjoy his morning swim and rave. He pulled back the vines that hid his favorite secluded spot, only to be stunned that this morning the ravers were missing. Not a beep nor a boop nor the loud hum of a dropped beat to be heard in the entire enclosure. The hot springs were beautifully silent, steamy water sitting quietly, tempting and warm. Branch put his towel down by the edge of the water, dipping his toes in briefly to check the temperature.

“Hmm, strange,” he muttered to himself, “I guess everyone is sleeping in,” he shrugged, took off his vest and shorts and waded into the water with only his swim trunks.

He started to take a lap around, finding himself thrilled and rejuvenated to experience a quiet hot spring once again. As much as he enjoyed his new friends, he truly missed the silence and the alone time so much.

“Hey Branch!” an enthusiastic voice came out of nowhere, causing the blue troll to yelp in surprise. He lost his train of thought, and flailed around in the water briefly, before finding a pair of hands grabbing him by the arm and holding him tight.

“Whoa whoa, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the sweet voice let out a nervous little giggle, “It’s just me.”

Branch coughed up some of the water he had accidentally inhaled while being startled, blinked his eyes rapidly until his vision cleared and he could confirm that he was being held by Queen Poppy, his girlfriend.

“Oh, hi! Poppy! What are you doing here?” He blushed instantly upon getting a good look at her, quickly realizing she was skinny dipping. He instantly dropped a hand and covered his eyes, “Why aren’t you wearing a suit?! Oh my gah, did someone steal your clothes? Are you hiding from a monster here? Do you need help?” 

Poppy snickered, “No, no! I’m just enjoying a morning swim. I remember you mentioned how nice it was, and I wanted to try it,” she gave him a big smile, not addressing the fact she was also naked.

Branch continued to divert his eyes, “Are you sure you want to be out here without a suit? What if the techno trolls show up? They’re usually here around this time.”

The Queen let go of Branch and started to swim around him in a circle, splashing a little water his way, “I actually asked Synth for a favor, the techno trolls were nice enough to give me the whole hot spring to myself this morning.” 

He didn’t completely comprehend her, he gave a slightly embarrassed look, “I didn’t get that memo, I guess, I can leave you alone if you wanted the whole place to yourself. Sorry I intruded,” he moved to swim away, but Poppy’s hair zipped out and wrapped around his wrist.

“Silly, I wanted to be alone with YOU,” she emphasized, and then hesitated as he paused and turned to look at her with a deep purple blush.

“Me?” He squeaked in response.

She giggled, “Yes, you! My boyfriend! I wanted to spend some time with you,” she thought for a moment, “I feel like so much is going on with Trollstopia and all our new friends, I don’t get much Branch time. I love Branch time, and I know you love being alone here,” she fidgeted, her hair letting go of him, “Oh. Unless you don’t want to share your alone time, I can understand that too.”

“No! No, it’s fine,” he reached out to hold her hand, “I just wasn’t expecting it, but, I would love some Poppy mixed in with my alone time,” he blushed deeply again, “But uh, skinny dipping?”

She gave him a huge grin, “I mean, I can always go put some clothes on if you REALLY want me to,” she inched a little closer to him and lowered her eyelids, “But I was sort of thinking you might not mind.”

Branch sunk a little bit into the water, a tad mortified by her suggestion and laughing nervously. Poppy instantly backtracked.

“Oh, oh gosh, do you mind? I’m sorry, I’m still trying to understand -,” she started to cover herself up, a little embarrassed, “I can go, if it’s a little overkill,” she gave a nervous laugh. 

Branch’s arms reached out, “No no no, I’m just,” his hands reached out and touched her bare shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, completely entranced by her eyes, “I’m just getting used to this,” he gulped, “To us. I like us. I want us to do - these things. I just didn’t expect it. And damn, you make me nervous.”

She smiled, “Tell me exactly how fast,” she grinned again, “Or how slow, you’d like to go, ok?”

He nodded, eyes wavering as they made contact with hers. He gulped, putting his hand softly on her face. She leaned into tenderly, closing her eyes and sighing comfortably.

“Your hands are so nice, have I ever told you that?” She murmured, snuggling a little deeper.

He grinned slightly, “You have not.”

She smiled, eyes softly opening, “They’re just so warm and gentle,” she took a finger and delicately drew her hand onto his palm, “My hands look tiny next to yours. They’re just so thick and delicious looking,” She lightly kissed his inner palm. Branch gulped hard, holding himself back from ravishing his beautiful Queen right on the spot. He let her go on as long as he could hold himself back. He enjoyed the way her lips moved as she spoke about him, the feeling of her kiss on his hand, the heat radiating off her body. Which he kept remembering was completely naked below the surface.

“I bet they do great work,” she continued, her nose turning her attention to focus on his fingers, nuzzling them sweetly. Her tongue peeked out and she gave one a little lick, instantly sending shivers through his whole body, “Maybe you could show me?” She turned her gaze to eye him seductively. His heart was pounding out of his body, waiting to see what would happen next. Or was it his turn to make a move?

Poppy started to slowly pull him towards a rock wall inside the springs, she pressed her back up against the wall, now putting her arms around his shoulders, her chest pressing up against his. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, pressing her softly against the rock wall. This was not their first kiss, but it lit a fire in him like it was their first all over again. Sweet, with a bit of salt from the hot springs, she tasted delicious and he allowed his tongue to explore her with the sort of dedication he put into every aspect of his life. He took her hints and dared to dip his fingers below the surface of the water. His middle finger reached out till he found her entrance. She did not hesitate to buck him into her, riding his thick fingers, causing a repetitive splash against their bodies and the rock walls. He stroked her deeply, slowly, intensely. He took care to swirl and pressure harder as she started to moan into his mouth in response to his touch.

She cursed loudly in his ear and muttered something in his ear, it was hard to understand her words as she dove for his neck, sucking into him to hide the rolls of deep moans cascading out of her mouth. He moved faster, exploring every inch of skin, taking extra care to repeat his efforts anytime she made a new excited sound.

The water splashed, echoing across the hot springs, her fingers pressed into his skin as she repeated his name in his ear, “Faster, please,” she begged, and for a moment he sped up. But a moment later, Branch slowed down, making an internal decision, as he slipped his fingers out of her, she gasped and grumbled with annoyance, until he picked her up by her hips holding onto her. He kicked his legs to move towards the mini island in the middle of the hot springs.

“What are you doing?” She gave a laugh as she looked to see where they were going.

He smiled, “I wanted a better view. If you don’t mind,” he picked her up and carefully lay her down on the edge of the smooth ground of the mini island. He looked down at her, hovering above her, to fully see her body for the first time. His face blushed again, “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, knowing full well this was pretty obvious. She grinned and responded by yanking his swimming trunks down. His erection sprung out, ready and waiting for her.

“You uh, you sure you want to do this right now?” Branch found himself with a small hiccup, “We could get breakfast first or uh,” Poppy yanked his face onto hers, devouring his lips once again.

It was hot, sweaty, messy, passionate. He moved in her, pounded against her, as she bucked her hips to meet him, and he could have cried, the warmth of her love embraced him. She let out the sexiest groaning scream, echoing throughout the secret space, vibrating in his ears. She moved harder against him, never feeling close enough, always wanting more. Sweat dripping off her body. He leaned forward to her breasts, sucking and pressuring them between his lips as her energy peaked, yelling his name. He peaked, causing a sticky and warm mess, kissing her all over her face, neck, chest, her name rolling out of him. He heaved above her, trying to catch his breath. The two of them sweating, naked, hot messes. Branch eventually turned to lay down on his back, looking towards the cavern ceiling, unsure he could even explain what had just happened.

The girl of his dreams, planning alone time, seeking him out, offering her entire self, ravishing him, touching him, pleasuring him. He had every reason to believe this was all a dream, still somewhere in his head he imagined he wasn’t awake yet. He was going to wake up at 4 AM to find the techno trolls still partying and raving like they always would, in his hidden hot springs. He turned his head to see Poppy, still naked and gasping, slowly calming down. She turned her head to face him and gave him a massive grin.

“That was amazing,” she reached her hand to touch his cheek, “You ok there?”

He reached his hand up to touch her hand on his face, pushing it further into his lips, he kissed it repeatedly, “Yeah,” he said quietly, “I could do you all day.”

She blushed, pulling herself closer to him, as he wrapped his free arm around her body, holding her tight against his named form.

“Could you do that all day? I think that’d be a great challenge,” she whispered, “I mean I can’t do more right NOW, but if I prepared, I think that’d be a fun thing to try,” she giggled and he just smiled back at her.

“How’d I get so lucky, Poppy?” He murmured quietly, “I can’t even believe you got the techno trolls to take a rave break. Just to let me have my quiet morning swim.”

“I don’t think that ended up being quiet,” she snorted and he laughed with her.

He looked down, “Maybe we should swim again, there’s a lot of stuff on us all over the place,” he gestured to the mess they made, before sitting up, putting his trunks back on, and diving back into the water to clean himself up. Poppy laughed and jumped after him, “I can’t believe you have the energy to swim right now!”

He shrugged, “Morning rituals wake me up, I think you woke me up too.”

The two of them swam back towards the entrance, where their clothes and towels were hiding.

“I know it’s still early,” Poppy gave a little yawn as she put her clothing back on, “Can we snuggle at your place and get some coffee?” She looked dreamy thinking of the idea, “I’d really like that.”

Branch nodded, “I’d love that. We can do that.”

They headed past the vines, back towards Branch’s bunker, to continue the rest of their morning.


	2. The Cowboy Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one references "Trollstopia" episode "Buckin' Branch". Enjoy!

The elevator to Branch’s bunker landed with a clink, and with that Branch collapsed to the floor with a hard THUD. He was covered head to toe in his cowboy garb, having spent an exhausting day trying to prove how much of a rodeo star he could really be. Turns out, he was not really capable of being a rodeo star, at least not at this point. It was an exhausting and painful lesson to learn. Physically and emotionally. He had clung to a moment of being called special and feeling appreciated, and now he was bruised and battered in more ways than one.

He crawled his way towards his bedroom, playing up the drama for himself, and flopping face down on his bed.

“Not to self, the next hobby I take on should be considerably less physical,” he grumbled into his pillow. In the distance he could hear the elevator moving again, he let out a long sigh, “Cloud Guy if that’s you, I’m really not in the mood!”

A snickering giggle responded, decidedly not Cloud Guy’s voice. Branch’s ears perked up, and he turned his head to the door to see Queen Poppy in the cutest cowgirl getup he had ever seen.

“Howdy cowboy,” She tried on an accent, “I know this ain’t your first rodeo,” she immediately burst into laughter, “Sorry sorry, I thought I’d surprise you! Are you surprised?”

She bounced on her heels, her glitter covered skirt shook a puff of glitter as she moved. 

“I feel like at this point I should stop being surprised about you dropping into my bunker unannounced,” he snorted, still lying on the bed, unwilling to move.

“Oh, do you mind? I mean cause I can-.”

“You know perfectly well by now that I don’t mind,” He muttered, “So what, are you here to laugh at me for my rodeo failures, hmm?”

Poppy smiled and kneeled down so that her head was level with Branch’s head. He instantly blushed, unsure of what her next move might be.

“I’m not here to laugh at you, Branch, I’m here because it looks like you got pretty beat up today, and I thought I’d make you feel better!” She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He melted internally.

“Oh, well, thanks,” his voice lowered slightly, “Uh - what did you have in mind?”

Poppy stood up again and took a moment to think, tapping her pink finger to her lips as her mind worked up a solution, “Well, first, let me get you some tea!” She zipped out of the room to set up hot water and a teapot. As she zipped back, she left the pot on a side table, “Let that seep for a few minutes,” she paused to smile at him, “You look like you could use a massage too. May I?”

He blinked, “Uh, sure. Do you - I mean I still have all this cowboy clothing on, should I change? Where should I sit?”

Her eyes glanced up and down at him, giving him a small smile, “Hmm just take off the shirt and vest for now, lay down on your stomach,” she pointed to the bed. Branch shrugged and followed her orders, unsure of what to expect. He groaned as he moved. Poppy quietly noticed bruises and some scratches started to reveal themselves on his arms and shoulder. She pressed her lips together tightly, reaching her hand out to softly stroke to the sore spots. He flinched a little.

“Oh. Let me know if I do anything that hurts, ok?” She offered sweetly, “Can I climb up here so I can massage your back and shoulders?”

Branch blushed a bit deeper, “Yeah, sure,” trying to make it not seem like a big deal. Poppy grinned and bounced onto his small bed. Her leg leapt over his body and she straddled him, sitting on his butt. Branch yelped instantly.

“Ah! Are you ok?” Poppy squeaked, her hand going to her mouth in surprise, “Is this comfortable?”

Branch muttered into his pillow, “It’s fine, you just surprised me. Again,” he let out a small snort, “Just don’t break me, ok?”

She nodded, getting comfortable in her position and wiggling her body to prepare her massage work. Branch tried to ignore the feeling of her wiggling her butt on his own, this whole thing was going to be so distracting!

Poppy reached her hands out to immediately go for his shoulders, and she blushed deeply as she noticed his full naked back was revealed. She slowly and softly began tracing her fingers over his back muscles. She was mesmerized by the strength he was hiding under that vest. Her finger tips traced back around the surprisingly soft skin to some light scars and burns that probably occurred from earlier struggles with his rodeo day. Realizing she had delayed quite a bit, she followed up the stroking by wrapping her hands around his shoulders and getting to work. Digging into the muscle, circling slowly, listening to him let out a quiet moan. She smiled, feeling like perhaps she was getting a good start, started to work her thumbs a bit more.

“Let me know if this is too hard, or not hard enough,” she whispered by his ear, softly nuzzling her nose on the edge of his ear as she sat back up.

She pushed a little harder, and his moan embarrassingly escaped his lips much louder than he expected. His hand zipped to his mouth to cover it.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“Did I hurt you? I can stop if -” she paused as he shook his head.

“No, no, it feels amazing,” he gulped, “A little harder would be nice, actually.”

She smiled and nodded, cracking her knuckles and pushing down harder, finding a knot and massaging it deeply. Branch groaned, biting down on his pillow. Poppy grinned, keeping up her pace, allowing some additional pressures to deepen into Branch’s back.

A bell let out a ding, and Poppy sat up with excitement, “Oh! Tea is ready - a good time for a break.”

She hopped off her boyfriend, grabbing the tea and pouring it into two cups, “Here - sit up,” she handed the cup to Branch as he slowly followed her orders, “This will help you feel better.”

The two of them sat on his floor and sipped their drinks, allowing a moment of silence as they enjoyed and felt at peace.

“This is really nice,” Branch whispered quietly. Poppy smiled back, taking a moment to drink her tea some more.

“Dad always made me this when I wasn’t feeling good,” Poppy interrupted the silence, “I thought you might like it. A little hint of blueberry and honey.” 

Branch inhaled the scent and sighed pleasantly, “I love it, thank you.”

Poppy nodded, tapping at her drink, fidgeting just slightly, “You’re welcome,” reaching to grab the teapot and pour herself more, “Would you like some more?”

“I’m ok,” he replied, eyeing her, “Is something wrong?”

She blinked rapidly in response, “Wrong? With me? Pfftt no-,” she opened her mouth to continue, noticed Branch’s not convinced face, and faltered, “Am I that easy to read?”

“I don’t know if others can read you as easily,” he smiled softly, “I can read you like a book - and you know how much I love to read.”

She smiled briefly at his joke comment, and shrugged, diverting her eyes away, “I just feel really bad.”

“About what?”

She gave a frustrated sigh, “About the whole - calling you special, thing. I mean not that I regret calling you special!” Her voice squeaked, “I just, feel bad that I call everyone special, and I don’t have an extra special word for you, you know?”

He shook his head, “Honestly I am not following.”

She put her cup down and took a breath, “I know it meant a lot to you to be called special by Holly for your rodeo skills, and I feel guilty because even though I always call you special, it’s a word I use for a lot of trolls, and that sort of feels wrong. Like you need an extra special word.”

“Poppy,” Branch emphasized, “It’s really ok. I know I can’t expect special treatment from anyone, especially the Queen, whose job it is to make ALL of the trolls feel special,” he smiled softly.

She shook her head, “No, no it’s not right. You’re different!” He arched an eyebrow and she laughed, and continued, “You’re my most important special. You’re my sunshine, my rainbows, cupcakes, laughter, all bundled into one troll. I just wish I had a single word to express how much you really mean to me, yanno?”

Branch blushed again, diverting his eyes shyly, “No ones ever described me like that before,” he paused to think, “Maybe you, but not all those words at once,” he chuckled, “I don’t know. What does your heart tell you to call me?”

Poppy giggled, “I mean, my heart tells me to call you my BOYFRIEND,” she giggled and he grinned sheepishly.

“That would be an accurate word, sure,” he sipped his tea, realizing he had run out, and put the cup down, “I guess that makes you my GIRLFRIEND,” he blushed at the emphasis of the word.

She blushed in response, “I guess that makes me like, extra special to you too, huh?”

“The most special,” his voice lowered, he smiled at her sincerely, “But, I didn’t need a word to figure that out.”

Poppy looked him in the eye, and instantly leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss. His eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden movement, and he melted, bringing his hands up to softly hold her face. She pulled back and smirked at him, “You know, if you really want to feel extra special, you should know I definitely don’t KISS anyone else.”

“GOOD,” he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, “That does make me feel special.”

She nuzzled her nose against his, “Do you want me to continue the massage?” She wiggled her eyebrows, trying to not to subtly hint at a layered meaning, “I could massage other things, you know.”

He recoiled slightly, completely embarrassed, purple and blushing, “Oh!” His grin just completely covered his face, he whispered, “I would love that.”

Poppy squealed, shoving her face into his - not to kiss, just excitedly rubbing and nuzzling her smile all over his face. He couldn’t help but laugh in response.

She pulled back, still holding his head with one hand, and pointing to the small bed with another, “Get back in the bed!”

“Yes, your highness!” He saluted her, sitting up and crawling back into his bed, “I’m sorry it’s so small. I should uh, I guess I should figure out how to build a bigger one?” He chuckled nervously.

She nodded, hopping back onto the bed, and pushed him back down onto his pillow, “That would be nice. Although there’s something cozy and,” she wiggled her shoulders, “Sexily challenging about trying to do something on such a small bed, you know?” She leaned in closer, “And this cowgirl is always up for the challenge.”

He gulped as she sat up again, she was now straddling him on the bed, sitting comfortably over his groin, she wiggled playfully, confirming her intentions. 

“What was it you said earlier,” she faked thinking for a moment, “Can I put honey on your haystack?” She winked and he groaned, completely embarrassed now.

“Look, I love to read, it doesn’t mean I know what all the words mean,” he put his arms over his face to cover them from her. She cackled delightfully.

“Put that cowboy hat back on and I’ll make you feel special, y’all,” she winked at him and he snorted.

“I don’t think I can wear this thing in bed,” he held it up, and she snatched it out of his hands and put it on her head.

“Hmm, you’re right, does it look better on me?” She removed her top, leaving her skirt, bandana and hat on, “That’s nice, right?” She grinned, reaching for his belt, “I think you could loosen up, partner.”

He reached to help her, realizing his entire body was warming up. She snapped the belt off, throwing it to the floor, as she helped him throw off his pants. She dove to give him a kiss first, tongue aggressively begging for entrance. He sighed into her mouth, inhaling every last bit of her as she positioned herself and started her ride. He gave a loud moan into her mouth as he felt her surround him.

Poppy took command quite easily, enjoying herself and her vantage point, rocking her hips to a perfect beat, as he matched her with his thrusts. She reached out and continued to explore, touching him on his scratches and small scars from earlier. She leaned forward, giving him an excellent view of her chest, to plant small sensual kisses on every little scuff mark she could find. He reached out to touch her in any way possible, but she strapped his hands down reminding him that she was in control. He didn’t mind. He melted at her touch, keeping up a desirably pace, and taking any chance he could to stroke or touch her as she rolled, moaned, and occasionally screamed.

She stuffed her face into his shoulder, kissing it, licking at him, trying to worship every inch of skin. He sighed happily into her touch, leaning to return the affection in any way his mouth could manage.

They both hit their peaks - long, bursting, vibrating together. Her nails digging into the bed, letting out every sort of curse word she could manage. Eventually, collapsing onto Branch, sweat and giant cowboy hat flopping everywhere. The two of them heaved and breathed and slowed down, trying to find their way back to reality. Poppy shoved her face into Branch’s chest, giggling slightly, “That was fun,” she murmured into his skin, looking up to meet his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to bring them into a soft and heart fluttering kiss. 

As they cleaned themselves up, Branch finally completely pulled off his remaining cowboy garb, chuckling softly to himself as he found some underwear and pajama pants to slip into. Poppy decided to remove all her cowgirl garb, as Branch tossed her a big shirt to wear. She caught it and smiled.

“What’s with the giggling, mister?” She threw his shirt on her body, immediately loving the feeling of wearing it, like she was wearing a permanent Branch hug. He shrugged and smiled as he watched her.

“All this to make me feel special?” He laughed, “I love you, Pops.”

She gave the biggest grin in response, pulling his lips to hers and giving him a smooch, “I love you too, Branch.”

They snuggled the heck out of each other for the rest of the evening, enjoying their quiet alone time. As Branch accidentally flopped out of his own bed a second time, he did agree maybe it was time to invest in building a bigger bed.


	3. Rock n' Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after "Bad Hair Day".
> 
> Yep, still NSFW.

It was late in the night after the Bad Hair Day concert in Rock Hollow, but the party was just getting started. Val couldn’t let her pal Petra leave without a real rockin' hangout, so they decided to go to the bar and get rowdy with drinks for as late as they could manage.

”Popsqueaks, you and boy toy wanna join us?” Val asked casually, noting Poppy was still heavily energetic and dancing along to music that wasn’t playing.

Poppy froze and squealed, turning to Branch, she grabbed his arm and started bouncing up and down, “Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Branch was still in his hard rock outfit, he blinked in surprise.

“Poppy, uh, mini-conference?” Branch requested, instantly using his hair to wrap the two of them into a ball. Val eyed Petra and gave a shrug.

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh, BRANCH! We have to go get drinks with Val and Petra! This is the ultimate friendship upgrade! Trolls get SO vulnerable when drinking happy juice!”

“I know you’re excited, but I have to ask - have you ever gone out drinking with the hard rock trolls before?” He crossed his arms, “I’m sure Val can go pretty hard, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink more than a sip of happy juice.”

Poppy shrugged him off, “Oh Branch, that’s why we’ll go together! We can look out for each other, like we do in any other situation. If I drink too much, you’ll tell me and we’ll go home, right?”

“Of course,” Branch confirmed, “I just want you to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt or sick, ok?” He reached out and squeezed her hands, a bit of concern in his eyes, “But, I am excited for you to hang out with your friends.”

Poppy leaned forward and gave his nose a little peck with her lips, “I appreciate you, now let’s gooooo!”

Branch sighed and the hairball unraveled to return to his normal crazy rock hair style, “We’re in, Val.”

“Swell, let’s get in there,” Petra gestured for all of them to follow her.

Val nodded approvingly, “Excellent.”

Poppy giggled and bounced after them, grabbing Branch’s hand as she went. They followed the hard rock best friends into a cozy dive bar called ‘Rock & a Bar Place’. The room was packed with concert attendees yelling for drinks, gossiping in booths, and playing various bar games. 

“Petra, this is where I come to hang with the gang on Saturday nights, yanno, lettin’ loose, threatening people, knocking shit off tables,” Val explained as she wiggled her way to the bar, “Four of your best happy shots, dude!”

Petra nodded, “I like it, it’s quaint,” she said as a rock troll smashed a chair into a table for no reason, “Feels like home.”

Branch dodged flying chair pieces, “Maybe we should grab a booth,” he pointed out one that was empty in the back corner.

“Sounds good to me,” Petra confirmed, as they walked over to claim their spots.

“I’ve never been in a hard rock bar before,” Poppy acknowledged, clearly fascinated with her surroundings, “It’s adorable!” She scooted into the booth next to Branch as Petra sat on the opposite side. Val popped in from behind, dropping off four shots in front of them.

“Ooh what’s this delicious looking thing?” Poppy smiled politely, holding her glass up to the light to see the glittery yellow liquid.

“Don’t ask questions, Popsqueaks! Just down it in one go, ready?” Val sat down and held her shot up.

Branch eyed the drink nervously as Val and Petra knocked their shots back, drinking without pause. Poppy and Branch exchanged nervous glances, but followed suit, both making faces immediately as the drink slipped down their throats.

“Ooh that was,” Poppy hiccuped, “Interesting!” Branch only could grimace in return as Val and Petra exchanged smirks.

“What kind of happy juice do you guys like?” Petra offered.

Branch stuck his tongue out a bit, “Maybe something a little sweeter?”

Val nodded enthusiastically, “I got you guys, I’ll be right back!” She bolted from her seat and came back with larger drinks. Poppy and Branch had bright pink glittery drinks, while Val and Petra continued with some brown yellow liquid. They clinked their glasses and continued to drink.

“Mmm, this is my speed,” Poppy’s eyes lit up, “I can’t even tell if there’s happy juice in this one!”

Branch hummed, “Yeah, that’s more like it.”

Val chuckled, “I should have known to start you dudes off on the softer stuff.”

“They’re so cute, Val, I’m so happy you’ve made friends here,” Petra patted her friend on the shoulder, “I’m going to miss you SO much though.”

“I know pal,” Val frowned, “You can always visit me here though.”

“Yeah Petra! We’d love to have you here anytime!” Poppy insisted, finishing her drink, “Ooh I want more of whatever this is!”

Branch started to object, but four more drinks were instantly dropped on the table.

“Come on Branch, this’ll be fun,” Val smirked as she went for another, “So like, Poppy you like talking about personal vulnerable things, right?”

That caught her attention, Poppy perked up and sipped her drink some more, “Yes! More than anything!”

Branch’s eyes went wide, concerned about where this was going.

“How long have you and Branch been a thing?” Val teased, her finger tracing the edge of her glass rim.

Poppy and Branch both choked and sputtered on their drinks in response. Petra let out a laugh.

“Oh, your friends ARE fun!” Petra snickered as she held on to her glass, “I wish I had some popcorn.”

Poppy and Branch exchanged glances, unsure how much to talk about themselves.

“I guess we sorta became official around the time of Barb’s big Volcano Rock City concert,” Poppy smiled shyly towards Branch, internally realizing she never really got a chance to talk about it before.

“Really! The two of you are dating?” Petra leaned forward, “That’s adorable.”

Poppy sipped her drink and blushed, “Yeah, it’s pretty great,” she eyed Branch who blushed back at her.

“Wow don’t get all gross and lovey dovey at once,” Val made a face and Poppy sat up, a little embarrassed.

“Sorry! Yeah, we try to keep it a little private since I’m Queen and all,” Poppy’s face flushed, though not entirely sure if it was from the drink or the situation, “I kind of wish we could be more public, yanno?”

Branch blinked in surprise, “Public, how?”

Val and Petra leaned in, clearly amused.

Poppy laughed nervously, “I dunno,” she shrugged and finished her glass, “Hold hands? Kiss in front of other trolls?”

“I mean, I wasn’t sure you wanted to do that - err - with me,” Branch replied quietly, playing with his drink glass, completely diverting his eyes.

“Oh this is gettin’ good,” Petra whispered to Val, who nodded in agreement.

Poppy slammed her hand on the table, “Are you KIDDING, Branch? OW, that was stupid,” she shook her hand out in pain before pointing her finger right at his nose, “I’ve been dying to heavily make out with you in the middle of town!”

Val quietly slid additional fruity happy drinks in front of Poppy and Branch, who didn’t seem to notice, but took the glasses anyways. Branch’s face was flush now, sinking into the corner, ready to hide in his massive hard rock hair.

“Isn’t a massive make out a bit much? Maybe we should start with hand holding?” He whispered gently.

“Buddy, you keep holding back on me, I’m going to fuck you in the middle of town,” Poppy snapped, immediately covering her mouth in shock. She turned her head to Val and Petra, both of their eyes were bulging from hearing Poppy curse so loudly.

Branch eyed their drinks, “What is in these things?”

“Sorry, guys, I don’t know what's come over me,” Poppy squeaked through her fingers, she turned to Branch, “I’m sorry Branch, I don’t mean to pressure you. I’m just,” she wiggled her arms in the air, “I’m so damn excited about us, and you know I love to tell everyone about every aspect of my life and how happy I am! I just like you so much, I could BURST!” She reached her hands out, grabbing Branch by the face, and pulling him in for a kiss. Branch was startled, but kissed her back, holding on to the sweet moment for a minute, before remembering they had an audience, and snapping his head back. Poppy was left mid-air kiss, before pausing and sinking down in her seat.

Val and Petra burst out laughing, slapping the table and taking their drinks and clinking glasses.

“Oh Val, your friends are AMAZING,” Petra laughed and Val nodded.

“See I can’t leave these idiots!” Val snickered, “I gotta see where this ends up, yanno?” She turned to Poppy and Branch, “It really seems like you guys need to get some things out of your system, if you know what I mean,” and she winked.

Branch sunk deeper into his seat, “I’m uh, not sure if I’m ready for what you mean, Val.”

“Sure ya are, Branch ol’ buddy!” Val snickered, as Poppy looked like a deer in the headlights. Val continued, “Time to spice up the sex life. When that gets amped up, holding hands in public won’t be a big deal for anyone.”

“Oh,” Poppy squeaked.

“You said you wanted girl talk, Popsqueak?” Val reminded her, “Petra and I talk about sex ALL the time, right Petra?”

“You bet,” Petra confirmed, and the two did a fist bump complete with hand explosions.

Poppy sunk in her seat, “I guess that’s true, I do enjoy girl talk,” she gulped, eyeing Branch, who was now leaning forward a little bit.

“Well,” Branch hesitated, “What do you mean?” He quickly pulled out a notebook and pencil from his hair.

“Branch!” Poppy squeaked again.

He laughed nervously, “For SCIENCE, obviously.”

Petra cracked her knuckles, “Well, where have you started? I’m hoping you’ve already DONE it, right? I don’t have to start with the 101 basics.”

Poppy and Branch eyed each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

“Yes,” they both whispered quietly.

“That is to say,” Poppy cleared her throat, “We have tangoed before.”

Val nodded, “I’m going to assume you literally danced to a tango.”

Branch chuckled as he sipped his drink, while Poppy looked slightly offended, adding, “Only ONCE!”

“Poppy, there’s definitely some unresolved tension here that needs to be worked out,” Val confirmed, tapping her fingers on the table.

Poppy squeaked with concern, holding her latest glass tightly, “”Unresolved tension?”

“It’s perfectly fine, there are a lot of ways to work these things out. Have you tried sex toys?” Val asked as though this were a normal thing to ask your friend.

“SEX TOYS?” Poppy yelped a little too loud. Branch reached out to shush her. Poppy shook her head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Dildos, vibrators,” Val listed off.

Petra nodded, “Butt plugs, cock rings, harnesses, handcuffs …”

“Handcuffs!” Poppy blushed deeply, “I need more to drink.”

“Same,” Branch stared at his glass, “I never expected this talk.”

The hard rock trolls chuckled with amusement at the embarrassed pop trolls.

“Aw we don’t mean to scare you both, it’s just some suggestions. Oh! Whips. Whips are fun too,” Val encouraged.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, it’s all about being comfortable, communicating, and making sure everyone is safe and having fun,” Petra reminded them, “As long as that’s happening, you can have a lot of sexy fun together,” she reached forward to poke Branch on the nose, “Don’t be so nervous pop troll. If you already love each other, it’ll be an added bonus to your relationship.”

“How do you guys know so much about this?” Poppy asked in a tipsy and questioning whisper.

They both shrugged and glanced at each other.

“Hard rock trolls aren’t always great about feelings, but they have a lot of appreciation for fucking,” Petra smiled warmly, “Sex education is very important to us, yanno?”

Branch grabbed a new drink and put it to his lips.

“Right,” Poppy replied, eyes glancing towards Branch, “So - where does one find these toys?”

Branch choked on his drink, spitting up a little and coughing. He paused, looked at Poppy, and then back to the hard rock girls, who were both grinning deviously.

\- - -

Branch and Poppy returned to the bunker, both tipsy, completely in shock, and still wearing their rock clothes. The elevator hit the floor with a loud clunk as they both stepped off awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes.

“Have a good night!” Val had winked as they left.

Poppy gulped, now holding a bag of who-knows-what, she peered at it with a big of concern, “I had no idea Rock Hollow had 24 hour sex toy shops.”

“Who knew,” Branch murmured, a bit in a daze. That was the most personal information ever to hit his ears, he was definitely not used to hearing that much about any other troll, nor revealing that much about himself. He loved Poppy more than anything in the world, but mostly he liked to keep that between the two of them.

The two of them sort of meandered around Branch’s living room. Poppy wasn’t even completely sure why she had decided to stop by. She could be at home in her own pod completely avoiding this awkward situation! However, thinking about continuing her evening with Branch was terribly tempting. She scooted her little butt over to the couch and flopped down, opening the bag a bit wider.

“This is so silly,” she snorted loudly, “It’s so nice of them to buy this stuff for us, but unnecessary. The good news is I think I hit like 80 billion friendship points with Val AND Petra tonight. Like who talks about that sort of stuff with an acquaintance, right?” She laughed nervously.

“I’m sort of under the impression they talk about this stuff with acquaintances,” he chucked and went to make some coffee, ”Coffee? Tea? Wine?”

Poppy hiccuped sadly, “Tea, I guess.”

Branch frowned as he started the coffee and hot water, “You ok, Pops?”

She shrugged, “Ah I was just hoping this would be a nice boost to my friendship with Val, now I just feel sorta embarrassed, like they were making fun of us.”

He put his hands in his pockets, suddenly realizing they were both still in full hard rock garb. He shrugged and sauntered over to her, “I think Val cares about you a lot, and I think she just wanted to help.”

Poppy pouted a little and looked up at Branch, “Do you think our sex live is uh … in need of …” She held the bag up and gestured to it.

He blushed instantly, “Oh, well,” he scratched his head, “No? But ... “ he cleared his throat, “It could be fun to try some of it out?”

Poppy’s face went bright pink and she relaxed into a slight smirk, “Hmm, well, shall we have a look together?”

Branch nodded, “Hold on, let me get our tea and coffee,” he went back to prepare their mugs and came back, sitting down next to her. He placed the mugs on coasters on his coffee table and started to kick off his massive platform shoes, “These things are intense.”

His girlfriend smirked, “They’re cute on you, give you a nice height,” she was digging through the bag as he blushed at her comment, “Alright here goes nothing.” She dumped the contents of the bag between the two of them on the couch.

Out poured embarrassing and helpful trinkets. Large blue dildos, vibrating things, condoms, and lube. Branch and Poppy immediately started to laugh and pick up the various items, inspecting them a bit more closely.

“What do you suppose this -,” Poppy began, clicking a button and watching a vibrator start to vibrate intensely. It had various parts - some for penetrating, and some for tickling other sensitive areas. She started to giggle and poke Branch with it, he laughed and batted it away.

“Stop, stop it,” He snorted, pulling up a pair of handcuffs, “I don’t know if these will be helpful. I think they fit my wrists, but you’ll just slip right through them.”

“I’m sure it’s mainly for the look,” Poppy poked at them, “The fuzzy pink is a great look on you though.”

“Oh thank you, I’ll make a note of that,” he grinned, “Hey at least there’s condoms and lube in here, that’s really thoughtful of them.” He peered at the condoms, “Oh … these ones are flavored? And have different ribbed for your pleasure settings?”

“Ooh what flavor?” Poppy grabbed them out of his hands, “Cupcake. I’m down for that! Oh this one is supposed to feel like ice? And this one like fire? That sounds painful.”

Branch pulled out a whip, “Speaking of painful - this might be a few steps too far for me.”

“Wow, Val really likes to party hard, huh?” Poppy gasped, taking a closer look at the whip.

“I think they picked out a whole lingerie set for you,” Branch pulled out some black straps, “These girls must really like you to be spending this kind of money.”

Poppy reached and took the straps out of his hand, “Oh I … I think this is for,” she laughed, “I think this is for me to wear if I were to …” she gestured a little bit, unsure how to explain. His face went blank.

“Oh!” He squeaked, “Not sure I’m … up for that one yet either.”

Poppy put her hands up defensively, “Totally ok with that! This is a .. lot!”

Branch nodded, looking through the items, and reached out and softly touched her hand, “You ok?”

Her eyes went from his hand on hers, and looked up to make eye contact with him. She paused and inhaled for a moment, before relaxing into a smile, “It’s … it’s a lot and I’m … really tipsy. But, I have to admit, it’s kind of fun talking to you about this weird stuff. Makes me feel like, maybe we could play around. I don’t know if you’re up for it.”

He smiled warmly at her, “I’m game for anything you’re comfortable with. I like doing new things … with you,” he blushed a little bit once again.

“Same,” she grinned and leaned forward, “I am loving that hard rock look on you, by the way. I don’t know if I mentioned that earlier.”

“Why thank you. I’m loving your hard rock outfit as well, it’s,” he gulped as his voice softened a little, “Incredibly sexy.”

She snorted, “Why thank you, Mr. Branch,” she flaunted her chest a little bit, “Glad to see you appreciating my assets.”

“I very much appreciate your assets,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her softly.

She returned the soft kiss, feeling her entire body warm up at his touch. He held her face and pushed the pink bangs out of her eyes. As she pulled back, her eyes softened, “Anything you want to try first?”

He chuckled and glanced at the toys between them, “Hmm,” he pointed to one, “I think this might be a fun start. If you’re cool with it?”

Poppy immediately blushed, “Oh! Yeah, yeah I could try that.”

Branch with a swoop, pushed the assortment of toys to the side, “Let me, uh, warm you up a little? That leather skirt of yours has been driving me wild for hours,” his fingers lightly touched the side of her thigh and she squeaked and giggled at his touch.

“Yes, please!” She laughed as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Branch sat down on the floor in front of her, fingers tracing around her knees and up her leg. He put her legs on his shoulders, his nose softly grazed the edge of her skirt, dipping below to kiss her just on the inside of her thighs. Small kisses softly and slowly peppered against her all the way up until his nose bumped against her underwear. He grinned, softly kissing the outside, before using a finger to push the fabric aside. He let out a slow full tongue lick, to which she instantly shuddered in response.

He grinned against her skin at her response, immediately digging further, holding her legs tightly, he ravished her with kisses, licks. Slow, steady, repeating, as she squirmed around his tongue. Her fingers found their way around his head, grasping at his hair by the handful. He hummed against her, and she giggled at the contact.

He pulled back, licking his lips with satisfaction, and pulled out the first toy, “You ready for this one?”

She nodded eagerly, wiggling her hips, “I’m ready for ya,” she braced herself as he gave the toy a quick look. He pressed a button and it started to vibrate, while simultaneously thrusting. He laughed nervously, “Please let me know if this is too much, ok?”

She nodded, “I will. I trust you.”

He smiled warmly at her as he dove back under her skirt, finally pulling off her underwear completely, “Alright, just going to place it here.” He slowly brought the toy to her, as it started to penetrate, making a wet noise as it entered her. The buzzing top of the toy vibrated along. Poppy yelped and jolted, and Branch immediately pulled it out.

“Are you alright, Poppy? Too much?” He touched her arm softly, eyebrows bent with concern.

She gasped in response, “Get that thing back in there! I’m good! I’m good!”

Branch blinked in shock and nodded, quickly placing the toy back. He pushed carefully but she grabbed his hand and pushed it further. She gasped with delight, bucking her hips with rhythm, “YES, wow!” She grinned, gasped, and let out a small cry. Branch was stunned, he had never seen her react this way before in all the wonderful times they had been intimate. This was a new level he didn’t expect. He loved it. He leaned forward to kiss her, muffling her cries with his lips.

She rocked against him for a while, legs flailing around, toes curling in at the sensation. Branch’s head was spinning from her reaction, creating a tight tent across his leather pants.

As Poppy gasped, she whispered against his ears, “Can we … Can we do a little hard rock roleplay too? I think Val mentioned that as a nice idea.” 

Branch flushed, unsure of what this meant, but was willing to go along with it, “S-sure, you go for it.”

She pulled back to grab him by the collar of his shirt, “Hey hard rock troll,” she smirked as she let out a groan, “Treat me like I’m your bad …. Hard rock girl ….,” she laughed, “Sorry, I’m trying to find a flow with …”

Branch’s voice lowered, husky and dark, “You want to be my bad girl?”

Poppy went silent, eyes wide, she nodded enthusiastically.

“Follow me,” He grabbed something from the toy pile, and after putting the vibrating toy aside, picked Poppy up by the hips and carried her to the other side of the room. She giggled, holding onto him and turning her head to look at where they were going. Branch stopped at a wall and put her down, both legs on the ground.

“Whoa, standing is hard after that toy,” she laughed, legs wiggling slightly as he twirled her around to face the wall, “Wait what?” He handcuffed her, hands behind her back, “Oh!” she gasped as he softly pushed her against the wall. 

He leaned into her ear, “Can’t have all the fun to yourself, love,” he whispered, as he unzipped, letting his tight pants drop to the floor, freeing him of his restraints, “Let me know if this is ok,” he said in quiet voice and she nodded desperately. He smiled, kissing her neck as he entered her from behind, feeling her wet and ready, he pounded against her desperately, hands grasping her perfect pink ass, surrounded by her tight little skirt.

“Oh, Branch,” she let out a loud moaning cry, adjusting herself to the position. He thrusted into her, hungry and passionately.

The friction was intense, shaking her core, feeling all of him from this angle they had never tried before. She wanted so desperately to grab him, but kept her hands tied up in position. Playing along was a lot more fun than she expected.

He leaned forward into her ear, “Anything else you’d like to do?” He gasped between thrusts.

“Always thinking of me,” she grinned as she gasped, “Maybe, uh, maybe play with my butt some more?” She smiled sheepishly.

Branch looked surprised, “Like …?” He wasn’t completely sure what she was getting at. Poppy pointed back at the stack of toys. Branch paused for a moment, leaving her and returning a moment later with an additional toy and some lube, “This one?” She nodded eagerly.

He got back into the moment, using some lube to wipe around her butt as he placed a small vibrating toy at the edge, “Let me know if it’s too much, I’ll stop right away,” he whispered and she nodded. He started off slowly, eventually letting the vibrating toy slip in. She gasped loudly, “Fuck, fuck me,” she cried as he slowly pumped the toy within her, taking his place to return to filling her up with his hard and wet length. He thrusted his body, while paying careful attention to not hurt her with the additional toy. The combo of the two sent Poppy over the edge, her body flailing desperately, still tied by handcuffs. She gasped and moaned and wiggled her hips against Branch and the toy.

“Branch, it’s so GOOD,” she gasped, sweating and shaking beneath him.

“Oh Poppy,” he murmured, seeing her like that was undoing him. He moved faster and deeper, holding on tight, watching her shake, scream, and gasp through her orgasm. He followed suit moments later, gasping and freezing as he exploded on her. He grasped her body, holding tight as the two of them wailed and moaned, slowly calming down and finding balance again.

“Oh jeez I’m a mess,” Branch softly laughed, “Let me help clean you up.”

“Branch,” she snorted, pushing sweat off her brow, “Can you uh, help me with …” She gestured to her butt.

“Right! Sorry!” He pulled the toy out of her, and the two of them wobbled their weak legs over to the bathroom. Working together to figure out how to clean their new toys and clean themselves up.

Poppy giggled softly, “This was a wild night,” she reached over to hug a freshly cleaned and still naked Branch, “Did you have fun?”

Branch softly leaned into her hair, inhaling deeply and smiling, “I had a wonderful time, Poppy. I hope you felt good.”

“Dude, I felt AMAZING. We gotta play with the other toys! I gotta play with you more!” She snickered and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed her back with a smile.

As they wound down for the evening, barely remembering the drinks they had, or even the rock concert, they snuggled into bed for a well deserved sleep.

The next morning, Branch and Poppy held hands in the middle of town. As soon as they spotted Val, she waved and walked over to them. She eyed their hand holding and gave them a huge grin.

“I knew it’d work,” she winked, and waved goodbye. Branch and Poppy blushed deeply, looking around to hope no one questioned their hand holding. When it became obvious no one cared, they turned to each other and smiled. Branch leaned in and gave Poppy a kiss.

“Val was right,” Poppy declared, after their lips separated. She then grinned wickedly.

“What’s THAT face for?” Branch backed away, briefly concerned.

“We have to find a way to thank her. I’m thinking the traditional thank you basket needs some spicing up, if you get what I mean,” Poppy cackled delightfully. Branch laughed, holding her hand tightly in his and giving her a smooch on the cheek.


End file.
